Late Night, With Conan O'brien
by yuyuhakugirl
Summary: Late Night with Conan O'Brien! quick h/k song at the end! lol! please R
1. Hiei's Fight

*Disclaimer* I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and if I did, I'd be a really rich person. ^_^ Late Night with Conan 'O brian -i don't think I spelled that right? *Max and the 7 start to play the Yu Yu Hakusho theme song*  
  
"Hello!" Conan says as he walks out. "I have some jokes for tonight!" Everyone cheers. "Two guys get on a plane and sit behind a couple of nuns. The guys wanted to irritate the nuns. I want to move to Montana. the first guy said. Why? the second guy asked. Well, the first guy replied. I heard there aren't that many Catholics there. Then, the second guy said, I want to mover to Idaho, I here there ren't that many Catholics there either. One of the nuns turned around and said. Why don't you go to Hell! I hear there aren't any Catholics there!' Everyone laughs. "Here's another one!" Conan said. "A small man walks into a bar, and sits on a stool beside a big, tough guy. POW! The big guy hit the guy, who fell off his stool. Then, the tough guy said, "That was a super punch from Korea." The small guy got up and sat back down on his stool. POW! The tough guy hits him again. The small man falls off his stool again. The tough guy said, "That was a Judo Chop from Japan." The small guy gets up and leaves. A few minutes later, the small guy comes back. POW! The small man hits the tough guy, then he tells the bartender, "Tell him when he wakes up, that was a crowbar from Sears!" Everyone laughs. "We have a great show tonight! We have a small kid by the name of Hiei. We also have a stupid guy by the name of Kuwabara, plus, a young, beautiful girl named Botan is going to sing with the band, the Bufoons!" Conan said. He walks over to his desk. "It's now time for SAT Analogies! Larry from Spongebob Squarepants = lobster, as Hiei = SHRIMP!" Hiei walks out and punches Conan in the face and goes backstage. "Okay, that wasn't a good one. Ruler = straight, as Hiei = gay!" Hiei comes out again and punches Conan in the stomach. "Okay, ouch, Sigfried = Roy, as Hiei = Kurama!" Hiei comes out again with his sword, ready to battle Conan.He lunges toward Conan, only to land on his face. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!" "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yusuke laughs from the audience. Hiei lunges toward Yusuke and everyone runs to hide. "STOOOOOP!!!!" someone yelles. Yukina comes from backstage. "Hiei, I'm your sister." she says. Hiei runs over and hugs his twin. "You guys should be on Jerry Springer." Conan says. Everyone looks over at him. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" 


	2. Oh no! Cigarrette!

"Okay, now, our first guest that has beaten me up severly." Conan said. "Hiei!" Hiei walks out with his sister Yukina. "Hello, Hiei." "Hello, human." Hiei replied. "I'm out here to keep you two out of trouble." Yukina said. "So, Hiei, what do you do?" "Hn, what a silly question. I'm a demon named the Gordu and I have a Jagan, with which I can control people with." Hiei undoes his bandana. "EEEEEW!" Everyone says, including Kuwabara." *GLARE* *GULP!* "So, ummmm, are you married?" Conan asked, changing the subject. "No, but I have a love interest, Kurama, come on out!" Kurama walks out and shakes Conan's hand. "Hello." he said. "So, Kurama, when did you and Hiei fall in love?" "Well, I don't remember." he relpied. "DON'T REMEMER?????" Hiei cried. "IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY!" Hiei runs out crying. Everyone sweatdrops. "Oooooooookay." Conan said. "Up next we have Kuwabara." *COMMERCIALS* ~Backstage~ "I can't believe you!!!!" Hiei cried even louder. "Waaaaaaaaaah!" "I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know? You were the one that kissed me first!" Kurama argued. "Nuh uh! You kissed me first!" "Uh huh!" "Nuh uh!" "Uh huh!" "Nuh uh!" While they were arguing, they didn't notice how close they got to one another. They lean in, ready to kiss when, "LOOK MOMMY! THOSE GUYS FROM THE TOY STORE ARE GOING TO KISS AGAIN!" A crowd starts to form backstage. The show starts up again, and while Kuwabara walks out, Hiei and Kurama tumble out of the crowd. "Oh, my." Conan said. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yusuke laughs from the audience. "We, um, made up?" Kurama said. "Okay, so Kuwabara, you're the one that started the band?" Conan asked. "Yeah, I am." Kuwabara said. POW! Shizuru punched Kuwabara in he stomach. "I actually gave them the bike to take to their first concert." she said as she threw her cigarrette out the fake window. "Um, that is fake." Conan said. "RUUUUUUUUN! FIRE!!!!!" Yusuke yelled. Keiko walked out. "KEIKO! FIRE!" Yusuke yelled. "AAAAAH!" she screamed and ran toward the exit. The fire started behind Conan.*sniff sniff* "AAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!!!!!" Conan yelled. "This was all your fault Shizuru!" Keiko yelled at Kuwabara's sister. "Ready for this?" Shizuru asked as she held up her fist. "HELP!" Keiko cried. Conan is running around like a maniac yelling that his precious hair is on fire. "Well, let's start the concert." Yusuke said. *The Bufoons start to play* "Yeah!" Botan sings. "This day has been awful, but it ain't when you come! You're like the moon at night and also like the sun! When I see you, I know I'm filled with love, because I light shines around you like you came from above!"she sang. Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina join in. "Celestial! Heavenly one! You're the love! Of my life! Lovely! Diamonds in the sky! You make me high! In my life!" "Thanks for coming." Conan said as he ran around, hair on fire. CRASH! Conan ran into a wall. "BYE!" Everyone said. ~END~ Hi there! I hope you liked the story, it's my fourth one and I'm working on more! Cya! Yu Yu Hakugirl 100% © E-mail me cjmuddgirl2002@hotmail.com 


End file.
